


Take your time

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Take your time- Sam Hunt (Amazon Music)





	Take your time

**Author's Note:**

> Take your time- Sam Hunt (Amazon Music)

Optimus Prime sits a few pedes from him, he steals glances over to the mech, he can feel the hesitation in the mechs field. They were supposed to bond, just like that, no getting to know each other. In order to have peace among the Autobots and Decepticons, Optimus and Megatron decided that they would have one mech from each side bond. When they got down to the mechs unbonded, it was Optimus and Snowfire, a youngling, Soundwave’s youngling. Each has never given a thought of finding a mech to spend the rest of their life with yet. Optimus because he’s the Autobot commander. Snowfire because he’s a youngling and shouldn’t think of it. Optimus glances at him, he glances away but the other mech scoots closer. At least their bonding isn’t a public event. The moment the Prime’s digits brush his, he has the feeling of pulling away but decides against it.


End file.
